There is considerable interest in using polydiacetylenes (PDAs; a class of organic polymers), in integrated optics applications. As an example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,263 to Garito, the use of diacetylene species and polymers formed therefrom to provide nonlinear optic wayeguide materials is discussed.
Process procedures such as Langmuir-Blodgett deposition techniques, and ion-beam processing techniques have been proposed to fabricate waveguides from thin film or bulk PDAs. To utilize the PDA waveguide in actual integrated optics, micro-optical components of microscopic size (for example, gratings) have to be fabricated in or on the PDA waveguides. As an example, K. H. Richter, W. Guttler and M. Schwoerer in their article Holographic Gratings on Diacetylene Single-Crystal Surfaces, published in Chemical Physics Letters, pp 4-6, Vol. 92.1, Oct. 8, 1982, discuss a method of producing gratings on the surface of a fresh monomeric (PTS-diacetylene) single-crystal by the use of plane wave holograms.
J. J. Spaulding, S. E. Rickert, and J. B. Lando, in their talk entitled, Resist Applications of Ultrathin Diacetylene Films, abstract published in Bull. Am. Phys. Soc. p. 582, March 1985, stated that electron beam lithography of diacetylene multilayers has been performed, resulting in the production of both positive and negative resists and that the negative resist formed by a novel technique in which the material is selectively vaporized by e-beam heating.